Me? Hermione Jane Riddle? You Must Be Kidding!
by Akatsuki Blossom
Summary: Tom Riddle had a daughter, and she was kidnapped by the Order of the Phoenix when she was exactly one year old. Before the beginning of her seventh year, Tom finds out where she is, and then decides to bring her back to his side. Full Summary Inside!


This is my first fanfiction in the Harry Potter section. This is going to be a Severus/Hermione romance, and I know that this plot is so overused it's sickening.

Summary: Tom Riddle had a daughter, and she was kidnapped by the Order of the Phoenix when she was exactly one year old. Before the beginning of her seventh year, Tom finds out where she is, and then decides to bring her back to his side. She absolutely loathes it at first, until she finds solace in a certain Potions Master………………..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Burn

Me? Hermione Jane _Riddle_? You Must Be Kidding!

Third Person Point of View

Hermione slowly got out of bed, stretching as she did so. She walked over to her wardrobe, picked out her clothes for the day, and then showered. She only towel-dried her hair, and combed it out before sticking it in a messy ponytail. Walking down the hall, she stuck her wand in her pocket, and began looking at the moving pictures situated there. Her younger selves waved at her, grinning happily; she waved back at them, giving them a soft smile as she did so. She 'sighed' lightly before readjusting her ponytail and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mom", she greeted Mrs. Granger, who was loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hello, Hermione", she replied. "We'll have guests later, and one of them is one of your Professors- I forget his name. The other person is one of his close friends".

Hermione smiled as she thought, '_It must be Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore...I did invite them over this summer….'_

"Is there anything that you want me to do"? Hermione asked.

"Your Professor asked that you dress formally. Perhaps you could style your hair and wear the dress you wore in your fourth year- if it still fits, of course", Mrs. Granger replied, looking out the window and into the street.

"When will they arrive?" Hermione asked, pausing in the doorway.

"They will be here at six o'clock". Mrs. Granger answered.

Hermione gave a small nod, and then walked back up the stairs and into her room. She pulled her closet door open, and found the dress robes pushed to the back, behind the clothes from three summers ago. She pulled it out, and tried it on.

The only thing wrong with the robes was that it was too tight around the bust line and around the waist. Since the dress was made by Madam Malkin, she didn't have to worry about growing too tall for it- it was one of the enchantments placed on the fabric.

"Hermione, how does it fit?" Asked Mrs. Granger, walking into the room.

"It's too tight around the waist and the bust line. Will you let it out"? Responded Hermione.

Mrs. Granger disappeared out the door, and reappeared a few moments later.

She took the dress off of Hermione, and then began cutting and sewing. Hermione tried it back on, and it fit perfectly.

They ate lunch at four and after that, Hermione went off to fix her hair, and Mrs. Granger busied herself by doing the same thing.

Hermione walked out of her room at six fifty-nine, and the doorbell rang as she descended the stairs. Mr. Granger answered the door.

"Hello, Professor Snape, Mr. Riddle". He said, shaking their hands and leading them into the living room.

Professor Snape dwarfed Mr. Granger, and Mr. Riddle was taller than Mr. Granger, but slightly shorter Professor Snape. Mr. Riddle had jet-black hair, deep grey eyes, and pale skin. He wore a set of black dress robes, and Professor Snape had done the same thing.

She let them enter the living room before she followed them through the door. Mrs. Granger had gone pale, and Mr. Granger was emotionless. Professor Snape and Mr. Riddle had their 'poker faces' in place, and Hermione kept her face clear.

"What is going on"? She asked, sitting down between Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"You haven't told her"? Asked Severus.

"You haven't told me what"? Asked Hermione, looking from Severus to Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione, honey- You're adopted". Said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she whispered, "You never told me".

"We thought you could have had a normal childhood if you didn't know"- Mrs. Granger started, but was interrupted.

"A _normal_ childhood"? Hermione growled, "Yes, levitating things and being able to change my hair's color are _normal_ things to do".

"Hermione, we didn't know that you would be able to do those things"- Hermione interrupted Mrs. Granger.

"Otherwise you would have let me grow up where?? An Orphanage? The streets"? She asked, her voice now holding uncontrolled rage.

Mrs. Granger flinched slightly at the accusations that Hermione had thrown at her. "_Yes, I would have….it would have saved us the trouble of getting attached to you",_ she thought.

"Who are my parents"? Asked Hermione, her voice still furious.

"Grace Antares Yaxley and Tom Marvolo Riddle are your parents". Said Professor Snape.

"I am your father". Said Mr. Riddle.

Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head in a dead faint.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know that this is the first chapter, so it's the most boring. It will get more exciting the farther we get into the plot.

Please Read and Review!!


End file.
